The present application relates generally to the field of bumpers and bumper assemblies for vehicles such as automobiles and the like. More specifically, the present application relates to energy absorbers used in bumper assemblies.
Vehicle bumper assemblies may include a bumper beam, an energy absorber, and a fascia. Such bumper assemblies may be shipped to a vehicle manufacturer as a preassembled unit or the individual components may be shipped separately and assembled by the vehicle manufacturer during the vehicle assembly process.
The bumper beam is configured to couple to the frame of a vehicle, and is generally made of a metal such as steel or other suitable metals. The bumper beam is typically an elongated metal beam that is positioned such that it extends laterally across the front or rear of the vehicle (the bumper beam may have a relatively linear shape or may have a curvature in which the center of the beam is bowed outward toward the front and rear of the vehicle, for example). The bumper beam may be formed using any suitable method (e.g., casting, extruding, etc.). One possible bumper beam forming method involves roll-forming a sheet of metal into a beam having a predefined cross-section. One particular embodiment of a bumper beam includes a “B-shaped” cross-section, although any suitable configuration may be used for the bumper beam.
The fascia may be made of any suitable material (e.g., a polymeric material such as polypropylene, a reinforced polymeric material such as fiberglass, or other suitable materials), and acts to conceal the other components of the bumper system (i.e., the fascia is the part of the bumper system that is visible to an observer of the exterior of the vehicle). Any of a variety of configurations may be possible for the fascia, and may be selected to match the exterior styling of a particular vehicle.
The energy absorber is provided between the fascia and the bumper beam, and provides a cushion in the event of a collision. As the name implies, the energy absorber is configured to absorb the collision energy to reduce the amount of energy transmitted to the bumper beam and to the rest of the vehicle (e.g., to the vehicle frame).
It would be advantageous to provide an energy absorber for a vehicle bumper assembly or system that is relatively efficient to produce and that includes features intended to optimize performance of the bumper system in the event of a collision. It would also be advantageous to provide an energy absorber that utilizes less material to provide both cost and weight savings for the bumper assembly. It would further be advantageous to provide an energy absorber that includes features intended to improve the performance of the bumper assembly in the event of a collision.